warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Ashfang
: Ashfang grey tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. : Ashfang was a medicine cat of FieldClan, having succeeded Poppyface. The she-cat mentored two cats - Sunpaw, who passed away during training, and then Starlingheart, who ended up being her successor. Description Appearance : Ashfang was a small she-cat. She had a very average build as well. Her face was rounded as was her muzzle, but, her ears stood tall and were triangular in shape. The she-cat had a short, rough coat and long white whiskers. Her pelt was a dusty, darker grey colour with barely visible stripes. The stripes appear to be quite thick, classic tabby stripes while they thinned out on her chest. Her muzzle and chest were also a lighter grey. Her most striking feature was her yellow eyes that stood out against her dark pelt. Character : At first, Ashfang wasn't a very confident cat at all in her role and at times herself. She found it hard at times to put on a face and be the cat that she truly was. Possibly the worst was that because at times she couldn't deal with her own problems, she'd become frustrated quite quickly. She could be very quick to anger at times and could make rather rash decisions at times. However, Ashfang found these bursts of anger to be quick and brutal and she would return to a somewhat clear headspace and immediately feel awful about anything she'd done. Abilities : Ashfang was named for skills that don't entirely pertain to a medicine cat's regular skills. She was considered above average with both hunting and fighting, an interesting combination for her role. However, Ashfang's skills in hunting aided her a lot with looking for herbs and anything required. Biography : Ashpaw became Poppyface's apprentice when she was named an apprentice. It is believed that she showed some promise as a future medicine cat that Poppyface requested her as her apprentice. Ashpaw trained hard and evidently found the role hard and at times thought about training to become a warrior instead. But, with gentle encouragement from her mentor, Ashpaw soon earned her full medicine cat name, Ashfang. : Disaster one day struck FieldClan's camp when a fire ravaged through the territory. Ashfang's priority was saving her Clanmates and helping them escape that she didn't even notice her mentor missing until the Clan was holed up at Shay Creek for safety. It was from that night that Ashfang was FieldClan's sole medicine cat and she wept at Poppyface's vigil. : In the moons following, Ashfang struggled at times as the sole medicine cat. It was suggested by Cloudstar, the leader at the time, that she could take on an apprentice to help out. Ashfang was hesitant at first but ended up taking on the young Sunpaw to train. The two got along fairly well, though, at times, they butted heads. As time went on, Ashfang found it hard to teach Sunpaw and eventually was fed up with their behaviour and decided it was time to tell Cloudstar that it was better for them to train as a warrior. This enraged the apprentice and they ran off which at first didn't worry Ashfang. But, nightfall soon came and the young cat hadn't returned. In sheer panic, Ashfang went searching for them and sadly found them caught in a trap at the edge of FieldClan territory. : From that night onwards, Ashfang was much more reserved and did the bare minimum of her role as medicine cat. She would eventually take on Starlingheart as her second apprentice due to Cloudstar's urging and at Starlingheart's own personal request. The warrior turned medicine cat apprentice flourished in her new role and was soon doing most of the work. As time went on, Ashfang slowly did less and less and thought about retiring to the elder's den. However, that would never come as one night she went to her nest for a quick rest and never woke up again. Relationships Peers :Poppyface :: She deeply respected her mentor and was very disturbed by her death. Ashfang felt as though she should've known that Poppyface wasn't with the Clan during the fire. For quite a few seasons following her death, Ashfang found it hard to move on. It was only the push from Cloudstar that she finally did start to come to terms with the she-cat's death. Ashfang loved learning from the skilled cat and always enjoyed her very descriptive recounts of incidents. :Cloudstar :: Cloudstar was the leader Ashfang served under and at times, the only voice of reason she had access to. She respected the leader just as much as she did Poppyface, especially following her mentor's death. :Sunpaw :: :Starlingheart :: Starlingheart was a few seasons younger than Ashfang and the two did get along. Ashfang found Starlingheart to be quite a smart cat and while at first she was confused why the warrior wanted to switch her chosen path, once she understood the other cat's motives it all made sense. Ashfang was confident in the other cat almost from the start, namely due to her age and willingness to listen and be patient. Trivia * Ashfang blames herself for Sunpaw's death as she believes their death was easily preventable. Images Life 400px Pixels Category:She-cats